


A Walk in the Snow

by CatofApocalypse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Cute, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Winter, walk cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: For the OLHTS gift exchange, December 2020
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 45
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	A Walk in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraHakuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/gifts).



> The background is not the best because I ran out of time U_U Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you a wonderful December and a lot of good things in the upcoming year!


End file.
